1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a light-guide plate and a backlight module. More particularly, the present invention relates to a light-guide plate and a backlight module capable of improving the light transmission efficiency.
2. Description of Related Art
With recent advancement in opto-electronic fabricating techniques, the development of flat panel display devices such as liquid crystal display (LCD), organic light emitting diode (OLED) and plasma display panel (PDP) have proceeded quite rapidly. Especially, the liquid crystal display has been widely applied to cell phones, notebooks, personal computers, personal digital assistant (PDA) and the like.
For a liquid crystal display device, a backlight module is needed to provide the surface light source for the liquid crystal panel. Generally, the backlight module may be a direct type backlight module or an edge type backlight module. For the direct type backlight module, several parallel lamps are disposed inside a frame to form a surface light source. However, the direct type backlight module has a higher thickness, which is disadvantageous for application in thin display devices. For the edge type backlight module, a light source is arranged on the side surface of a light-guide plate so that a surface light source is produced through the light-guide plate.
In the edge type backlight module, the light transmission efficiency of the light-guide plate is important. If the light transmitted in the light-guide plate has higher energy loss or does not transmit out from the light-guide plate, it may deteriorate the light transmission efficiency. With advancement in the large size display device, a light-guide plate having high light transmission efficiency and a backlight module capable of providing a high bright surface light source is highly desirable.